


i just wanna know where the world goes

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	i just wanna know where the world goes

The words hung in the air, awkward and heavy the distance between them growing farther and farther away. Shouyou wanted to grab them and shove them back down his throat; the words—wished he’d never let them slip out.

“You…”

Tobio was looking at Shouyou, he was looking; blue eyes big and watery. He was more sensitive than he let on…he had more going on than most people knew.

“Sorry that was…selfish of me.” Shouyou laughed it off, throat tight as he squeezed the dry bubble of airy pained laughter out of his mouth, the café seemed to shake with it—the world around him seemed to slow until it was frozen, it was too quiet. Tobio’s eyes only seemed to grow larger, wetter, waterline glowing a bright red.

“Shou…no, you’re not selfish.” He took in a shaky breath, looking to the side blinking away the incoming tears. “Can you…can you repeat it?”

“I don’t re—”

“Please?”

Tobio’s eyes were pleading, the edges growing red and irritated—the blood rushing to his cheeks as every part of his mind tried to keep him from crying.

“I just, I’ve been thinking. Ever since, you, you seem so happier when I’m not arou—”

“You’re my boyfriend.”

“You just seem happier,” Shouyou’s mouth felt dry, his chest felt heavy “And I…I don’t know I want to…it just doesn’t seem like you need me.”

“I do nee—”

“But you lie to me, and you keep secrets.” Shouyou’s face felt hot, his eyes burning—his face was probably as red as Tobio’s, eyes just as wet, “And I really need you Tobi…I need you so much, but you, you have all these other people.” Shouyou took a shaky breath, “All these people you seem to tell everything to, and I feel like an afterthought.”

“I promise you’re not an afterthought, Shou.” Tobio reached his hand across the table, let his fingers trace Shouyou’s shaking ones. “I love you.”

“I just feel so miserable. I miss you, Tobio.” Shouyou let his fingers wrap around Tobio’s, pressing their palms together. “I miss you, but it…if I died would you care?”

“Of course I’d care you idiot.” Tobio’s lips were shaking, his hand as well finger tightening around Shouyou’s smaller one. “You’re my boyfriend. I care about you so much.”

“But would you really care?”


End file.
